Prior card games and card puzzles have used various types of transparent and/or opaque playing cards in overlying relationship to form various configurations. Often, the winning participant is determined by the formation of a predetermined pattern or arrangement of cards. For example, the card game described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,320 issued to Richard A. Cortimilia shows a card game in which playing cards having only one opaque indicia each are continuously overlayed onto each other until one of the players obtains a pattern resembling that of the well known game Bingo. The player has no choice on how to play his newly drawn card since the top of the card is clearly marked. Similarly, the card game taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,127 issued to William Barrington Pink discloses a card game in which triangular playing cards, each having various colored circular portions, are played in overlying relationship to each other to create numerous color matches.
However, these and other prior art card games fail to provide the desired mixture of skill and chance to the participants. Similarly, these prior art card games lack flexibility and diversity in play so as to be enjoyable and entertaining to the participants even after the game is played numerous times. Many of these prior art games repeatedly present to the players the same set of game situations so that the player quickly masters the game and, hence, he becomes tired of the game. Even one who has achieved a significant level of skill in the prior art games quickly becomes bored with the games since they fail to provide new challenges.